Damon Aligeri
Damon Aligeri is a twenty-one year old drifter from the colony world of Temen III. He's of medium height, athletic but not muscular, and has very light blond hair and green eyes. He's happy-go-lucky, and very brash. He often gets by on dumb luck rather than skill, except where shooting is involved. Damon doesn't really have a stance on galactic politics, though if pressed he would probably admit he favors the Rebellion over the Empire simply because the Rebels don't make protesters disappear in the night. Aside from that, Damon's willing to take jobs for whoever's willing to pay. Damon's life was fairly uneventful until his twelfth birthday, when an uncle gave him his first sporting blaster. Young Damon soon discovered he had what he called "The Gift" -- he "knew" where his prey would be and was able to act accordingly. He found that when hunting he often had his blaster in hand moments before his quarry appeared, and he was known for being more accurate at long distance shooting than anyone else in the colony. His peculiar talent known only to his immediate family, Damon began to dream of being a famous bounty hunter or pirate. He trained himself to be ambidextrous, until he could shoot skillfully with either hand. For his eighteenth birthday his father gave him his own blaster pistol, and soon after he used his meager savings to buy a Z-95 Headhunter and leave the colony behind. For three years Damon wandered the galaxy, making just enough credits to get by. His luck changed, however, when he set up a temporary base of operations on the fringe world of Negaru IV. Tarvos Ghull's pirates, rebounding from the destruction of the Star Queen, raided the colony world, in the process attempting to steal Damon's Headhunter. The gunslinger wasn't pleased with the attempted theft and fought back. Eventually he found himself in the possession of not only his Headhunter but one of Ghull's transports, the Ravenstar, with the young Farghul Mir'isha as his captive. He offered her the position of First Mate aboard the captured freighter and Mir'isha, with nowhere else to go, accepted. Their adventures began when they picked up an escape pod from the Star Queen with famed gambler Koro Bolera and singer Fiola Shaku aboard. From there they met Kenlan As-Buka and his "Padawan" Tam Dawncaller, and Damon had his first experience with the power of the Force. Not long afterward Damon, Mir and Koro found themselves on the run from the Empire when their attempt to investigate the Star Queen's destruction went drastically awry. Koro separated from the duo soon after, and the two pirates found themselves without a sanctuary. Damon decided that their best bet was to throw their lot in with the Rebellion. Though things initially proved successful, Damon's bad luck got the better of him. While investigating the Imperial space station orbiting Burista, Damon and his comrades were captured. Though Damon was eventually able to escape with the help of Kenlan As-Buka, Luis Santiago and his own latent Force abilities, the ensuing confusion ensured that Sol, Damon's friend and Rebel contact, would remain in Imperial custody. Their flight from the Empire left them in an unknown sector of space, where Damon was the first to spot the mysterious Ququor. When the Qu'quor proved hostile Damon was quick to lend his uncanny skill to the battle, destroying swarms of Qu'quor vessels. His efforts proved ultimately futile, however, and only the timely intervention of Captain Halod and the Koralak saved him and his friends. Damon remained relatively in the background while aboard the ship, preferring to rest and mull over his newfound Force abilities while the others argued over the proper course of action. It was during one of these quiet periods that he received a horrific vision of his parents being murdered by Imperial troopers. The vision shook him to the core, and he felt a desperate need to go back to his home planet and see the truth for himself. As they returned to known space Damon found time to bond with young Tam, offering some words of advice about the use (and misuse) of power. Tam easily deduced that something was troubling the older man, and offered to join Damon when he returned home. Thus it was that when Damon and Mir stepped off the Koralak and onto the warm Tatooine sand, Tam and Kenlan were with them. Of course, trouble followed the duo and they soon found themselves in the midst of a bar brawl. The unexpected help of Athelias -- soon dubbed "Thel" -- got Damon out of that situation, and in return he offered the other man a position aboard their ship. Thel agreed, and they headed for Corellia, where Damon intended to report his findings on Burista to the Alliance cell there. Having lost the trust of his former comrades, Damon was not welcomed back into Rebellion ranks. As they left Corellia they were attacked by Tarvos Ghull, who had learned of Mir's survival and was determined to take her back. The experience left Damon shaken -- he felt that he would see the pirate captain again soon, and that one of them would die when he did. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Damon and his friends left for Temen III. Though Kenlan used all of his skill to disguise the crew, Damon was discovered by the Empire soon after he arrived at his homeworld. He fought one of the Imperial Inquisitors sent to arrest him, but was soundly defeated by the other man's command of the Force. Were it not for the timely intervention of Mir and Thel, he would have been captured then and there. Now Damon and his friends are desperately trying to escape the ever-tightening net the Inquisitors have cast around them. Damon makes friends easily, and is on good terms with almost everyone he's met over the last few weeks. Mir is his closest friend and ally -- he trusts her and respects her judgment, though he has yet to notice her growing feelings for him. He treats Kenlan As-Buka with a modicum of respect, figuring that even if Kenlan's a fake he does do his best to take care of Tam and therefore can't be all bad. Damon views Tam as a younger brother of sorts, and will do his best to look after the boy if he can. He respects Thel's abilities and is coming to see him as a friend, much the same way he views Koro Bolera. While he hasn't interacted much with Fi, Luis or Tey, he does consider them friends of a sort and will help them if he can. Aligeri, Damon Aligeri, Damon Aligeri, Damon